dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zelkova
Source? I'm one to ask but, source? - Kuukai2 17:23, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Ask Sparda, he's the one who changed it. But since Yowkow was changed to Alkaid it makes sense this would be changed too. --CRtwenty 17:48, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::Erm, I was hoping he'd respond. We shouldn't change anything until we have good reason to believe it's actually changed, though. There are multiple translations for some names (including this one), and Sakaki wasn't changed so we know this doesn't follow logic... - Kuukai2 18:58, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::: Actually, it is Zelkova. I just watched the opening scene of the first game (up at .hackers.) Lots of stuff to edit in now...^^>,> -Amaethon I thought Zelkova was a Girl?--Kite X 21:49, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :The official Japanese website says "he". - Kuukai2 22:08, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Zelkova's PC is male, but we have no idea about his rl self. --CRtwenty 19:57, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Vol 3 Spoiler Should this be included now and if so where should it go? Personally I think we should get some Volume 2 info for Zelkova up before you spoil Volume 3.--Ellimist 04:24, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :I think we gave up on avoiding spoilers a long time ago.Rpg 04:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::I just read that spoiler and already I'm pissed off. The whole volume 2 Alkaid thing and Tri-Edge thing being spoiled was bad enough, but now another character's story has been ruined for me. I want to have at least a FEW plot twists come without me already knowing about them :/ Wasn't this supposed to be about the US release of .hack anyway? Stuff like Analysis or the new mangas that have no plan of being released over here are one thing. But we know we'll get volume 3 eventually, so couldn't we hold off on spoilers for a bit? --CRtwenty 04:27, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::But as a Wiki, any information that's available needs to be included for the sake of completeness. Don't like it? Don't visit the wiki the day after Volume 3 is released. Common sense.--AuraTwilight 04:30, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::No. Common sense dictates you don't spoil something from a game that won't be released in the US for, I assume, about a year. This is an English Wiki and the things we add from the Japanese version are usually just common sense things, things that won't be released in the US, or thing that'll be revealed very soon in the US. "TEH OTER CHARCTR PAGES HAVE TEH VOL3 SPOILARZ 2!!11!!" So what? We're not the ones editing that. Most of the time it's random crap we don't want on there in the first place, but we don't have the time to go editing every single piece of crap out of every single page. If you want every single piece of info available to be included for completeness sake, why don't you go around adding more spoilers? If you wanna actually make a postive contribute to the Wiki, make a detailed summary about Zelkova's background. It's like going to Dumbledore's page the night before Half-Blooded Prince is released and posting "Snape kills Dumbledore." Yeah, that's true, but that's not something worth adding. Rather than just posting that, post a detailed explanation why and how Snape kills Dumbledore. All I see from this contribution, is an idiot going "LAWLZ I NO SUMTHIN U DONT AND NOW IM SMARTER BCUZ I NEW IT B4 U!!" Ugh... this is why I didn't want dothackers here. Kulaguy 04:16, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::True, but having volume 3 stuff there when there's isn't even any volume 2 stuff is kind of silly. It'd be like if Kite's description read. "Kite is a character who gained the powers of the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. His best friend Orca fell into a coma, but after he defeated Corbenik in volume 4 he came back. The End". Sure the information is correct, but without the complete picture it's rather worthless. --CRtwenty 04:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Zelkova's offline info is revealed when you send him a lot of the greeting cards. He drops more and more hints and then it's just common sense what he means. Well then have someone add Volume 2 information then. But it's not like information is uploaded in fragments in almost half the pages anyway. Haseo's page is a good example. Go whine about incomplete pictures over there.--AuraTwilight 04:40, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :The problem is the HoL users haven't spoiled, LOL imagine that!? Volume 2 for themselves so we can't add any Volume 2 spoilers. Until someone who has played Vol 2 or know what happens we can't get the info on it. Plus it's not really right to only post ONE thing about Volume 3 because it's a huge spoiler. If Vol 3 info is going to be uploaded it should be more then just the big spoiler because it's a big spoiler.--Ellimist 04:47, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::I think most of the Vol.2 and 3 story is up here, it just needs to be spread around. I'm not big on typing the same thing over and over again from different perspectives, but I'll work on that. Yes, this is an English wiki, but nowhere does it mention America. Locale is irrelvant (aside from official English-language names/translations), if it's .hack info it belongs on this thing. There are spoiler warnings where spoilers lie, albeit that usually blocks off the entire page. It was probably better before we consolidated everything into "GU Games" in the History section, not my idea though... Also, I do it over a shorter timeframe, but if you're not an idiot, you can avoid spoilers on this site. I still have no pretty much no idea what happens past where I am in the game, though I know we have information about that up... - Kuukai2 22:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I don't think Zelkova's Helba because their personalities are too different.--Kite X 08:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :People can have different personalities when they are playing as different people or when talking to different people. Take me for instance, when I reply to you I generally act rude because most of your posts contribute nothing relevant to the topic or your just spamming random pages, when I'm talking to others like CR,I'm much nicer as I know and respect them. Just because someone acts a certain way does not mean that's the only way they can act.--Ellimist 22:07, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :It's called "roleplaying".--Shinsou Wotan 22:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) shake my head and wonder how you can continually act like such an indi :*Wonders how you are talking in the third person and how in God's name you misspelled "idiot," "indi."--Ellimist 22:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) When did they say Helba was master of Net Slum?--Kite X 13:43, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : I believe it was in the first four games sometime; they referred to Helba as the "Master of Net Slum", if I remember correctly. EmiHinata 22:37, 17 May 2007 (UTC) In Volume 2 eng vers, Pi said Zelkova liked Haseo and acted in a way that seemed feminine. Enzeru :The first part, I remember. The second part, I don't. Do you have a picture of that?--SicInfit 23:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Where does it exactly say that Helba was the master of Net Slum?--Cubia X 16:00, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :She's called that several times, I know Wiseman calls her that in Legend of the Twilight. --CRtwenty 20:23, 18 July 2007 (UTC) So that's his only possible connection to Helba that we know of right?--Cubia X 01:30, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :From what I've seen myself, yes.--SicInfit 03:55, 19 July 2007 (UTC) * Many people think, my self included, that Zelkova could be either, Helba's Son, OR Helba could've passed her knowledge to Zelkova, such as a apprentice teacher thing. However if you guys are getting into a squabble about spoilers and what not for the sake of something to be complete, since Wiki is an ecylopedia which you'd want to be as complete as possible with every deatal, or again as much as possible why not put spoilers? you should because eventually someone will find out weather spoiled or not. Now if you're going to get mad at reading soemthing that you took the freewill upon to go foward on and read it's at you rown risk, for the sake of another argument then how about put spoiler warnings like most people, sites, ect who do not want to spoil certain things? simple enough, those of you get completness and those of you get warnings not to read the spoilers. --63.215.26.142 08:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ---(Noaru Hikari) :Since when are we afraid of spoilers? This site is full of spoilers, we had the Ovan/Tri-Edge thing posted here months before volume 2 was released. Same with Alkaid becoming a lost one. What we don't like, is false or unverified information such as the Zelkova/Helba theory. This is a website for facts, not theories. --CRtwenty 15:51, 30 July 2007 (UTC)